i need you
by shunikki
Summary: what is an gang leader kitazawa  fell for Shuichi and he would kill to love him. what if K and Hiro loved eachother but they did know each others feelings. read as their lives get more crazy rated M for later Y/S K/H may have chracter death MPREG
1. Chapter 1

Normal Pov

Bluhhh! That was the sound Yuki Eiri woke up to for the 4 time this week; he could hear his Shu throwing up in the bathroom. He signed and got up.

"Hey, Shu are you alright?"

"Yea-a" Shuichi re plied weakly.

"No you aren't that's the 4th time this week you throw up we are going to the hospital today " Yuki said worriedly.

"But-t" Shuichi whimpered.

"No buts Shuichi Shindo! We are going the hospital now no arguments!" yelled Yuki startling a frightened Shuichi.

"Yuki wahhhh you're mad at me!" yelled a crying Shuichi.

Yuki who was startled by Shuichi's sudden mood change and picked up his little Su-chan " I'm not mad but worried about you so please stop crying. Yes the oh so great Yuki Eiri said please.

Shuichi almost immediately reverted back to his pink cuteness and hugged Yuki "Yuki I love you!"

Yuki signed at how fast Shuichi's mood changed.

_At the hospital_

Ummmm I don't know how to break this to you but you're pregnant Mr. Shindo" said a confused doctor.

I-I'm what?" yelled an alarmed Shuichi.

"How can he be pregnant? He's 100% male" stated a very pissed Yuki.

"Indeed he is 100% male even I don't know how this happened but he is positively pregnant."

"Ummm I'm sorry but can you give us so privacy" Yuki asked.

"Sure" and with that the doctor left.

"Yuki did you hear the we are going to have a child!" yelled a very excited Shuichi.

Shuichi's pov

"Yuki a child our child." I was beaming with happiness but I noticed my dear Yuki was speaking at all. "Yuki? Why aren't you saying anything? Do you not want this child? I-I can abort it if you want. Please don't leave me I love you please don't leave."

Suddenly i was cut off with Yuki's lips; I happily returned the kiss allowing myself to melt into his lovers arms. We both broke the kiss because of lack of air. Yuki suddenly hugged me tighter.

"Shuichi do you have any idea how happy I am to hear that? I've always wanted a real family and you're going to give me one!"

I smiled at this" I thought you wouldn't want this child I thought you would hate this child." I lowered his head and started to cry.

Yuki took my chin in one hand and lifted it up. "How could you think I wouldn't want my own child? I will love you and this child for as long as I live."

The doctor cleared his throat when he came in the room. "I am very sorry to interrupt you two but is pregnant and doing concerts while be bad for him and the baby and might lead to a miscarriage."


	2. Chapter 2

" I understand, when is the next check up?" Eiri asked as he pulled away from Shuichi.

"I'll call you to tell you the next appointment" the doctor said as he typed away in his computer.

"Thank you we will be leaving now" Shuichi said as he got up.

The drive home was very awkward Shuichi still wasn't very sure if Yuki wanted the child or not and finally Shuichi broke the silence.

"Yuki are you sure that you want to have this child? I mean you always say you hate children so.." Shuichi whispered.

"Baka how could you think I wouldn't want my own child, like I told you in the hospital, I love you and I will do anything I can for you." Yuki said lovingly.

"Really? I love you Yuki" Shuichi screamed.

"Kill my ears why don't you?" Yuki complained.

"Yuki! I'm going out! Be back in a while, kay?" Shuichi yelled.

"Okay, brat just don't take long." Yuki replied from his office.

While Shuichi was walking to the store, a hand suddenly grabbed him.

"You're a pretty one aren't you lets have some fun" said the stranger.

"Wha-? Let go of me now. Yuki! Help!" Shuichi yelled on the top of his lungs.

The stranger covered his mouth and dragged him down the alley way.

"The stranger kissed his harshly and ripped his shirt open. "Nice chest you have here. So smooth and soft." The stranger said in a lust filled way.

"S-stop" whimpered a frightened Shuichi.

Suddenly a man came out of no where and kicked the stranger in the face.

"Hey if the kid said no then stop leave the man kind so dignity go find your slut elsewhere what you do disgusts me!" said the man in black.

The stranger got up and ran away.

"Hey are you okay?"

"Thank you mister what is your name?" Shuichi asked as he got up.

"Kitazawa" and with that the man left.

Shuichi's pov

Hmmmm I better go home and have Yuki clean me up.

"Yukiiiiiii I'm home!" I yelled on the top of my lungs. When Yuki stepped out of his office he stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the kind of state I was in.

Normal pov

"Shuichi what happened to you?" Yuki said terrified, Because frankly Shuichi looked horrible. He had scratches all over his body and his shirt was torn and he had a hickey on his neck.

"ummm funny story, well you see I was going to the store and this dude jumped out of nowhere grabbed me. He tried to rape me, but then this stranger came out of nowhere and saved me. I think his name was Kitazawa." Shuichi said really fast.

"Kitazawa? Isn't that the most dangerous gang leader from Tokyo Shuichi stay away from him he might be dangerous."

"Okay Yuki."

The next day Yuki got an very alarming letter which contained:

_Dear _

_Stay away from Shuichi or else he is mine!_

Yuki thought it was just another crazy fan so he didn't take any note of it.

"Yuki when should we tell NG and the band that I'm pregnant?"

"How about today after you get off from work I'll drive to NG, okay brat?"

"Sure!"

Little did the happy couple know that tragedy is waiting for them.


End file.
